The present invention relates to a support particularly for injections or samplings.
Hollow supports made of steel, to one end whereof metallic needles are coupled, are commonly used in the medical field; besides the normal outer pointed portion, said needles comprise a portion which is arranged inside the supports and is provided with a second point.
Ampoules filled with pre-dosed anaesthetic are arranged in said supports.
Said ampoules are provided, at one end, with a membrane lid made of rubber-like material, into which the second point of the needle penetrates; a plunger is slidable in said ampoules from the other end and injects the anaesthetic by being pushed by a rod rigidly coupled to said support.
Syringes constituted by a cylindrical body made of plastic material and/or metal, to which one of said two-pointed needles is screwed, are also commonly used.
Containers shaped complementarily to the internal surfaces and in which a vacuum has been produced are insertable in said cylindrical body.
Said containers, like the above-mentioned ampoules, are provided with a membrane lid into which the second point of the needle penetrates, allowing the liquid to be drawn inside.
In these and other cases, the coupling between the support and the needle is obtained with a stable screw coupling or with systems designed so that the parts are not separable after use without at least some effort.
However, in this manner, during these separation operations the user is exposed to the danger of accidental lesions or even of infections arising from the possible contamination of the needle with the blood of a patient.